The Dead Cometh
by DarkEmress
Summary: Z-Day comes to Fujimi Academy. A group of four students. A lone student fighting to escape. A school nurse and a student make their way to the faculty room. Three students trapped in the observatory with one turning into 'Them'. Two students are fighting their way to escape. What does time unfold? ReixTakashixSaeko


**_This is my first fanfic so if I did anything wrong, it's just that I'm nervous. Anyway, on with the show!_**

**_~DarkEmress_**

* * *

HOTD-HOTD-HOTD-HOTD

* * *

Student

"I am fucking late!" A student said to no one in particular. He was late. He knew that since he saw the clock beside him saying fourth period just ended and fifth period is starting. Add the fact that he forgot where his bag was. He knew class was in the middle of discussion. Hugging his removable strap sling/book bag closer to him, he climbed the stairs. Suddenly, static resounded off the speakers. "Attention, everyone! There has been an incident on the gates. Students are advised to follow their teacher's orders and stay with them to evacuate immediately." the voice said. It then repeated its previous statement but it was cut off short with screams for help from the speaker.

Silence then reigned for a few seconds, but not for him. Sprinting up the stairs and running in the hallways despite the fact of the heavy bag he carried in his hands, the sling bag crossing his body and the backpack of clothes behind him. He arrived in the lancing team's training room, which was thankfully empty. As soon as he closed the doors he heard screams ensuing from outside and frantic footsteps. Thanking Kami he came inside in time, he started opening the shelves and drawers. He took four Bo staffs, three spears, a trident and two bisentos. Opening the backpack slightly he pushed the weapons in, shaking the bag slightly and closing the zipper around them. He took one of the Bo staffs and spun it, relishing it's weight on his hand. He opened the door and finding no one, he ran towards the hallway, stopping in front of the kendo club room. Entering then closing the door, he opened the shelves and took two wooden swords and opening another to take the two katanas there. Tying the katanas to his belt along with their sheaths and putting the wooden swords in his backpack, he went out of the room, ready to face any enemy.

* * *

HOTD-HOTD-HOTD-HOTD

* * *

Takashi and Rei

Takashi and Rei are now in the barricaded Observatory, watching helplessly as Hihashi is turning in one of 'Them', just after naming those things. They tried to call for help from the emergency line earlier but they only reached a recorded message. Hihashi coughed up blood, turning paler by the minute. "Takashi, do me a favor would you? If you throw me from here, I should crack my head open," Hihashi coughed out, convulsing in pain and dropping down the ground. "Hihashi, you can't, your not turning turning into 'Them'!" Rei screamed out and rushed to Hihashi, to be intercepted by Takashi. "Rei don't! He's one of 'Them' now!" Takashi told her, seeing Hihashi's eyes become glazed and his skin sickly grey."

"No he's not! Now let go!" Rei screamed in anger, unknowingly causing some of 'Them' to come nearer. "Rei just stop okay? It's not Hihashi! It's one of 'Them'!" Takashi screamed back. Unbeknownst to the two, 'It' was now standing up. As soon as it did, it gave out a low moan. Hearing this, Takashi turned around and saw it shuffling towards them. "Hihashi, you were a great friend. See you." Takashi said with his bangs covering eyes. He charged at it, raising his baseball bat and smashing its skull. It fell to the ground, blood pouring out of its head.

"Hihashi, No!" Rei wailed. Turning around to Takashi, she charged at him and started banging her fists at his chest. "You wanted this didn't you Takashi? You wanted this!" Takashi just let her punch him. He took hold of Rei's hand and pushed her away. "Seems like I'm not needed here," Takashi said and turned around to the barricaded stairs. "Wait, Takashi what are you doing? Your not gonna leave me are you?" Rei asked Takashi, but he was already ripping the tape off of the tables and chairs blocking the stairs, a group of 'Them' clamoring against it. "No Takashi don`t leave me, please!" Rei cried to Takashi, holding his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

"Rei, calm down, I'm not gonna leave you," he told her, hugging Rei closer to him. "How're we going to leave? 'They' already have taken over the school," Rei told him. "I don't know," Takashi replied. "Ah! Give me your phone. I'll try calling my dad again," Rei said while holding her hand out to Takashi. "Aren't the lines full though?" Takashi gave her his phone despite the question. "I know a private number I can use for emergencies." Rei said while punching away on the phone. The phone rang until someone picked up. "Hello? Th - number is – Takashi's? Is Rei – you?" Rei's father's voice came out. "Takashi, your parents – city. It's not – here anymore. Go to – Elementary-," And the line went dead. Takashi saw Rei crying. "Rei what's-," "My dad, didn't even recognize it was me," Rei sobbed. "Takashi, what are we going to do now?" Rei asked him. "I don't know."

* * *

HOTD-HOTD-HOTD-HOTD

* * *

Mikiya, Dominique, Zephyr and Takeshi

Mikiya with her friends Zephyr, Dominique and Takeshi were moving along the hallways, looking out for 'Them'. The four actually stayed behind in their classroom when the escape broke out. Dominique – Nikki for short – held them back after the announcement, knowing a stampede could break out. After everyone was gone, Takeshi told them that the 'incident' and the announcer being attacked would mean needing weapons. There was a broom closet just beside their room, so once there they took what could be used: a broom handle, a metal dustpan and a baseball bat for Mikiya, Zephyr and Takeshi respectively.

As they moved along to get to the ground floor, they saw one of their senpais: a guy called Morita-something-or-other. To Zephyr and Mikiya, something was off about him: his skin was sickly grey and he was shuffling and moaning. When Mikiya called him he turned around and they saw that his eyes were glazed and unfocused. Nikki then, seeing a pen, threw it toward him. It hit his face but he didn't even flinch.

Zephyr then said that "he's dead" upon hearing this, Takeshi rushed forward, smashing his bat on Morita's skull, his brains and blood flying out. They then moved to a different way, one that would take them longer to the way out. But now, the four of them saw a small group of 'Them' in their way. The hallway was decorated with blood and human body parts. Nikki took one of the sneakers with blood on it and threw it to a trash can away from their group. 'They' converged around the trash can, giving time for the four of them to move towards the hallway.

"Where should we go?" Nikki asked "The parking lot. I could hotwire a car and get us out of here." Takeshi replied, to be added with "Don't ask how he knows girls." from Zephyr, his hands gripping the dustpans pole so tightly his knuckles turn white. "Alright, but we should be silent, they seem only react to sound and they seem to be blind." Mikiya replied.

The group then walked along, stepping on the balls of their feet as to make no sound. They arrived in the gardening shed just by the side of the volleyball court. They entered it, being large enough for the four of them to fit. Mikiya took a peek outside, and said "It's hell out there. They're just eating the living out there." "Here, we should take these with us," Takeshi said, handing Zephyr a crowbar, Nikki a spade and Mikiya a rake. They discarded their old weapons and steed outside, only to find that a medium sized group of 'Them' are converging around them. Gripping their weapons tightly, they took on the group in front of them, ready to bash some heads.

* * *

HOTD-HOTD-HOTD-HOTD

* * *

Ms. Shizuka

Ms. Shizuka was in the clinic with a student who was currently bashing the brains of a fellow students that was bitten and brought in for treatment but even though he was treated by Ms. Shizuka, he still came back to life. "Shizuka-sensei, we should leave now!" the student told her his glasses slightly lopsided. "Wait, I want to carry as much as I can." she replied whilst taking some medicine from the cabinet. CRASH! The group of 'Them' outside broke in through the glass windows. The boy then stepped in front of Shizuka and started breaking their heads, but one of them grabbed him and he was bitten. "Aaagh! Shizuka-sensei, run now Aaaaargh!" he screamed in pain. "Um, what was your name again?" she asked. Just then the one biting the boy's neck got smashed in the head with a wooden sword.

The wielder, a tall girl with blue eyes and black hair smashed the heads of the rest of 'Them' still there. After killing the last one, he knelt beside the boy, "I am Saeko Busujima, Class 3-A. Do you know what happens to those that are bitten." She asked him. "Yes… please… just end it." he replied slowly. Saeko stood up, "Very well, as you wish." she said while raising her wooden sword. "Wait, what are you doing?" Shizuka asked, surprised. "Stand back ma`am. You may be a physician, but protecting a man`s pride," she raised her sword, the boy only smiled sadly, "Is a woman`s duty," she slashed at the boys head, ending his life.

"Sensei, please move faster. Is there a way for us to exit the school safely?" Saeko asked Shizuka. "Yes. The faculty and staffs cars can be used but the keys are in the faculty room," Shizuka replied while adding some more medicinal items in her bag. "Well then, let's get going," Saeko told Shizuka. They walked out of the clinic and started walking to the faculty room.

* * *

HOTD-HOTD-HOTD-HOTD

* * *

Kohta and Saya

A bunch of 'Them' were surrounding Saya and Kohta, Kohta was shooting at 'Them' with his nailgun. "Takagi-san, I'm running out of nails! Hand me more will you?" he yelled at Saya. "I'll only help you when you need it, fatass!" Saya yelled back. Kohta turned around and said, "But Takagi-san, there's one behind you," Kohta said while pointing behind her and indeed, there was one standing behind her. "Eeekkkk, get back!" Saya screamed, unknowing that her scream echoed to the hallways near them, attracting the attention of Saeko and Shizuka, Takashi and Rei.

The four ran towards them seeing a small group of them in the hallway with Saya driving a battery-powered drill to the head of one of 'Them', screaming "Die, die!" while Kohta had run out of nails. Takashi and Saeko moved along the opposite sides of the hallway killing the ones on each of their sides.

Saya had successfully killed her assailant, blood spattering her clothes. "I am Saeko Busujima, class 3 – A. You are…?" Saeko asked Takashi. "Uh, Takashi Komuro, class 2 – B." Takashi replied, followed by Rei saying, "You must be the one that won the national championship last year! I'm Rei Miyamoto, class 2 – B." "I – I'm Kohta Hirano, c – class 2 – B." Kohta said haltingly, his glasses reflecting the light from the window. "What's with you all being chummy?! Miyamoto, you shouldn't act like that, you're both the same age!" Saya yelled at them. "Takagi-san calm dow-" Kohta told Saya but was interrupted by a scream from her, "Shut up you stupid fatass! I'm a genius and I deserve respect!" Saeko then gripped Saya's shoulder, forcing her to turn to the side and see her reflection: blood covered clothes and teary eyes. "My clothes … I'll tell Mama to take them to the cleaners later." She said, then turned around and started crying on Saeko's shoulder.

After Saya's breakdown, they went to the faculty room without any problems. "That should do it." Takashi sighed after he and Kohta barricaded the door. "Hey Hirano-san, don't you think Saya is taking too long?" Takashi asked Kohta. "Now that you mention it, she is. I'll just go check." Kohta replied and went to the washroom. "Marikawa-sensei, do you have your car keys?" Takashi asked Shizuka "Yeah they're in my bag…" Shizuka replied and searched her bag but she stopped when Saeko whispered "Can your car hold us all?"

"It can't, actually." Shizuka mumbled. "Well then, how about the mini-buses used for sports activities and trips? The keys are over there." Saeko stated, pointing to the keys hanging on the wall. Kohta looked out the window and pointed at the parking lot, "The cars are still there." "That's a good idea, but, where are we going?" Shizuka asked the obvious. "I was thinking of checking u on our parents then looking for a safe place." "That's alright but where should we start?" Saya asked, emerging from the washroom wearing glasses with Kohta behind her. She was wiping a towel on her face.

Takashi thought for a while, then said, "We should check on everyone's house and if that doesn't work then their parents' place of work." "Yeah, that would work but-" Saya was cut off when Saeko increased the volume of the TV that showed a female reporter talking about a riot. When the body bags containing corpses behind her moved and started moving and attacking them, she screamed and it went back to the studio, showing the two anchors saying that they should stay in their homes. It then went to the international news showing that the riots all around the world was increasing.

"Everything was business as usual when I checked the Net this morning." Kohta said gravely, as if he was afraid that something may happen if he spoke up. "Why are they saying it was a riot? It's obviously not!" Takashi exclaimed in anger, his jaw locked. "To maintain peace and order of course. Especially in a time like now, a pandemic will cause chaos disrupt everything and nothing good can come out of that." Saya explained to all of them.

"But that doesn't explain how this pandemic started at all!" Shizuka said, anger obvious in her voice. "A pandemic? Like the Black Death?" Takashi asked out of the blue. "Yes exactly like that. The only way it disappeared was that most of the people died that there was no one to infect and that people developed a natural immunity to it." Saya stated once more. "But 'They' eat people out there…" Rei told them in a small voice. "But 'They'' could just rot and then their bodies would stop moving." Shizuka pointed out.

"Yet will 'They' rot? I mean, 'They' are corpses! That's outside of medicinal science!" Saya retorted. "Regardless, we know how to kill 'Them' anyway. Just cut 'Their' head off or bash their brains." Saeko told them. "Your right Saeko-san. We should go and get a mini-bus at the parking lot and get out of the school." Takashi stated, to which all agreed to and prepared to leave the room. As they were outside, Saeko suddenly said, "Remember, don't fight if you can, only fight if you have no choice." Followed by Saya saying, "And 'They' are strong enough to ull a door off it's hinges. If they catch you, you're dead."

A scream then resonated around the hallway. As they followed the sound to a stairwell, they found five students, three males and two females surrounded by 'Them'. One of the boys had a baseball bat and the other a weird staff with a crescent that branched out. "Takuzo, what should we do?" One of the girls that chin length hair asked the guy that held the baseball bat. Takashi, Rei and Saeko got to work and killed 'Them" who were surrounding the five. "Were any of you bitten?" Saeko asked the group with a small shake of "no" from all of them. Rei took a look at all of them and gave a shake of her head to say no. "Would you like to go with us then? Were getting out." Takashi asked the boy with the baseball bat who is presumably Takuzo. "Sure we would." Takuzo replied and raised his bat.

The two groups were now in front of the front door, the only thing stopping them was the horde of them shuffling before the entrance, which got the groups to hide in front of the lockers. "'They' are blind so we don't have to hide, just be quiet." Saya whispered to them. "How can you be sure of that? Why don't you test it out?" One of Takuzo's friends asked, which resulted to Saya flinching away from him. "Well, the only way out is through the front entrance but we have to make someone test Takagi's theory." Saeko stated to them while moving away from the lockers. "No Busujima-senpai. I'll go." Takashi stated and moved toward the entrance. Rei moved toward but she was stopped by Saeko.

One of 'Them' moved toward Takashi, but when he sidestepped, 'It' only passed by him. This convinced them that Saya was correct. Takashi then took a shoe on the ground that was probably from a student that was now roving the entrance. He threw it as far as he could to his right. As soon as it hit a wall, all of 'Them' moved towards it. Saeko moved to the double doors and opened the groups all moved toward the entrance. The thing is, just as they were running, the boy with the staff hit it against a locker, creating a sound that reverbrated all over them.

'They' all turned to the boy, moving to the now fresh target. "RUN!" Takashi yelled to them, and run they did to the parked cars there. All of them ran to the mini-bus there whilst being attacked by 'Them' who heard Takashi's yell. "Why did you have to yell?! We only had to worry about the ones close to us!" Saya screamed at Takashi who replied "Just run!" Before they could reach the mini-bus though, a group of four students- two males and two girls -came rushing at the side of the main building and rushed to the mini-bus.

"Kiya!" Rei yelled to one of the girls who had caramel blonde hair and semi-tan skin holding a rake. The girl turned around and spotted them. She then said something to the boy who had jet black hair and tan skin holding a baseball bat. The four then turned to them and attacked 'Them' who were nearest. The rest of the survivors rushed in with Shizuka rushing inside first. Holding the key she suddenly exclaimed "This is totally different from my car! The clutch, the brake…" she listed the parts while the students came in except for Takuzo, who was surrounded by 'Them' and was being bitten. "Agh! Go! Run Naomi!" he told the girl with chin length hair.

Naomi moved towards Takuzo but she was stopped by Saya who held her by the waist and said "Don't! He's turning in one of 'Them'!" Naomi only shook her off and ran to Takuzo. "Why is she…? After what I told her?!" Saya exclaimed in surprise. "I think I do. If the world is in hell, I might be better off dead with someone I love." Saeko answered Saya's question with her eyes covered by her hair, with a follow-up from Saya "What kind of reasoning is that? Are you even-?" "Takagi-san, look out!" Kohta interrupted her and shot one right behind her.

"Who gave you the right to interrupt me, lard ball?" Saya screamed at Kohta. " Takagi-san, if you have anything on your chest, I'm here for you okay?" Kohta said with a bright smile which creeped the hell out of Saya. "Saya-nee-chan, come on!" One of the girls who held a spade with midnight black hair and cream skin called at Saya. "You two must be close, eh Saya-nee?" the girl who called them said as they approached. "Shut it Nikki." Saya told the girl.

"Komuro-kun, everyone is inside!" Saeko told Takashi while holding the rest of 'Them' back. "You go in before me!" Takashi said to which Saeko complied and ran inside the bus. Just before Shizuka turned it on, they heard someone call for help.

It was a teacher with several students behind him, one in particular was at the very back with a blue backpack with weapons sticking out, two sling bags crossing his body with two katanas tied across his waist while holding a bo staff in hand. "Who is that?" Takashi asked "That's Shido-sensei, he teaches 3 – A." Saeko answered the question. Shido then yelled something to his students and they all ran toward the mini-bus. The bag covered boy stayed behind and distracted them while his fellow schoolmates ran off to the vehicle. Takashi moved to the door of the mini-bus but Rei topped him. "Takashi, don't help him! He doesn't deserve to live!" Rei yelled to Takashi "Rei what's…" Takashi could only ask before Rei interrupted him "You're going to regret saving him."

Shido and his group had boarded the bus except for the fighting boy. His attacks were fast and so was he. Every attack he did equaled two steps backward but it wasn't enough. 'They' were closing in fast, forcing him to slow his movements. "Em – em! Wait there!" The boy with the bat went out and helped the boy. They managed to kill enough of them to run to the mini-bus but the boy's bags slowed him down, the one with the bat was inside but he was still far. Taking one of his sling bags off that seemed to be heavier and throwing it to his friend who caught it deftly, he jumped in and said "Drive!" to Shizuka, who complied. He went to the back of the bus and dropped his bags then went to the front and sat at the seat behind Shizuka. Gripping the headrest of Shizuka's seat and leaning forward he said, loud and clear, "They're not human." Shizuka repeated the statement twice while yelling the second time and stepped on the gas.

He took the katanas tied to his waist and put them on the seat beside him and let his body slump to the seat, fatigue taking over his body. "Thank you for saving us. Busujima-san, are you the leader here?" Shidi asked. "No, we only relied on each other to get here." Saeko said while wiping the blood and guts off her wooden sword. "Well that can't be. We need a leader for us to maintain order." Shido said with a foxy grin. Rei then pulled Takashi to the side and told him "You're going to regret it. You're definitely foing to regret it." Takashi only pulled away in shock.

"We're going out of the school." Shizuka announced. Everyone then went to get a seat, moving to be near friends, avoiding the chair with the boy's bags. The seating arrangement was like this: right behind the Shizuka's chair sat the boy, his two male friends behind him and the girls behind them, with Kohta and Saya behind the girls. Behind them were Taniuchi and Kawamoto with Saeko sitting behind them, the boy's bag beside her. On the back of the bus were Shido, Yuuki and Tsunoda. In the other side was, from the front, Rei, Takashi, Kurokami, Miura and a student behind him.

"It seems to me that we all know each other here, except for you five." Shido said while pointing to the five students that helped them, obviously curious. The boy behind Shizuka replied, "Emrine Hatsune, class 1 – A." He had light tan skin with black hair that was both tame and wild at the same time and brown eyes that were almost black. His physique was light, showing that he was fast and agile. Followed by the black haired boy with the baseball bat, "Takeshi Kagamine, class 1 – A." He was tall, muscled and tanned. His jet black hair was spiking up and he had midnight blue eyes. He was obviously strong. "Zephyr Sawada, class 1 – A." The boy with a crowbar said. His hair was brown and his body was medium build. His eyes were a light brown, almost amber. They were shining with hope and joy. "Dominique 'Nikki' Yagami, class 1 – A. I'm Saya-nee's 2nd cousin." The girl with black hair and cream skin said. Her purple eyes were shining with intelligence. "Mikiya 'Kiya' Miyamoto, class 1 - A. Rei-nee's cousin." The caramel blonde said. Her skin was semi-tanned and her eyes were green-yellow and alight with curiosity and intelligence.

"Well, Emrine – kun was with me the entire time, so I know that he can fight well. I guess Takeshi – kun was the leader of you four?" Shido said politely, but Emrine could hear a hidden motive to it, his ears trained to hear any lies. "Actually, Em – Em is our leader, but since he was late, we had to do it ourselves." Mikiya said, not knowing that Shido believed a blatant lie. "Well how about you six Busujima-san? You are obviously the leader, ne?" Shido asked Saeko next. Saeko, not one to lie, replied, "No, we helped each other get here." Shido, seemingly astounded, stated "That can't be, we need a leader to keep peace and order." Suddenly, the mini-bus jerked, hitting one of 'Them' that was shuffling toward a convenience store. Tsunoda stood up and move to the middle of the vehicle.

"That's dangerous you know?" Tsunoda yelled at Shizuka. "Well 'It' was in the middle of the road. I couldn't swerve fast enough." Shizuka said meekly. "Why did we have to go with these idiots anyway? You're gonna go to your families and into the city without asking us at all!" Tsunoda yelled, not knowing that his first statement only made Emrine angry, his previous relaxed face with closed eyes now became a frown with his eyes still closed and his jaw locked. Takeshi noticed this and pointed it out to Zephyr, who then looked away from the window and sank to his seat. The two had suffered Emrine's wrath before and they knew Tsunoda was gonna regret saying anything.

"We should look for a safe place to stay! Like that convenience store we passed by!" Tsunoda yelled once more. "Tsunoda-san, what seems to be the problem?" Emrine asked with acid slicing through his tone which was left unnoticed by Tsunoda who continued ranting. "My problem?! My problem is that we had to go with idiot Takashi!" Emrine inhaled and exhaled shakily, which to Zephyr and Takeshi meant his patience was stretched hair strand thin and still being stretched. "You five even let them decide that we're going to the city and didn't give a f*ck?! You're total idiots!" That was the last stretch. The hair strand broke and the only thing they saw was a black blur moving to Tsunoda and punching him in the face, Tsunoda falling down and Emrine gone from his seat.

Emrine was currently stepping on Tsunoda's back. He then reached down and caught Tsunoda's left bicep then squeezing forcefully. Tsunoda only screamed and his scream strengthened when Emrine's other hand caught his right bicep and squeezed once again.

Clapping could then be heard as Shido stood up and clapped while waking toward the two on the floor. "What a display of strength Emrine-san. This is the reason we need a leader. Without one, fights would break out between us and we will just destroy ourselves before we reach our goal! I say that we find a safe place first before we go out and look for our families!" Shido said it with so much conviction, most of the students-except for Takashi, Emrine and their friend- had a starstruck look on their face. "We should elect a leader to take us to a lace where it would be safe! He should be wise and knowledgeable enough to be able to…" Shido droned, not noticing that Emrine was no longer on Tsunoda's back and was moving towards him. "How about me as your leader everyone? Please stand up and clap if you wish me to be your leader!" Shido stated once more to the horror of Takashi and everyone else. The remaining part of Takuzo's group along with Shido's group stood up and clapped.

Emrine was now standing behind Shido, a glint in his eyes. He then pressed his fingers to Shido's waist, to which Shido shivered in. Pulling his arms back, Emrine moved around Shido to take his bags beside Saeko. As he returned to the front he said, "We need a leader, not a boss." "Oh, so you think you can do better than me eh, Emrine-kun?" Shido said mockingly at Emrine who did not even turn around. "You bitch! Answer Shido-sensei!" Tsunoda yelled at him, recovered already.

Shizuka then stomped on the brakes and yelled, "Enough! You're all yelling and I can't concentrate! Besides, if Emrine doesn't want to answer he doesn't have to!" Shizuka said, panting from the yell. "I don't care you stupid nurse! Just mind your own business!" Tsunoda yelled to Shizuka, which only added coal to the flame of Emrine's wrath.

Emrine dropped his bags on his seat and turned around to face Tsunoda, waves of anger roiling off of him, much to the fear of Takeshi and Zephyr with shaking of heads from Mikiya and Dominique while looking at Tsunoda pitifully. Why is that? Because this is Emrine's I'm-of-demon-born-and-you-should-hide-from-me side which is mild compared to I-am-Lucifer-incarnated side and burying-bodies-I-killed-is-refreshing side.

Tsunoda did not notice, which meant he underestimated Emrine or he was plain stupid. Emrine then moved to Tsunoda and with a flick of his wrist, he had a knife on his right hand. It's blade double edged and triangular, made of pure black iron. The guard was shaped like wings and made of steel while the handle and hilt were made of iron covered with leather. Emrine flicked his left wrist and another knife came out alike the first one.

Emrine raised the one on his right below Tsunoda's chin. "Look here, _Senpai. _I don't care if you're my senior. Resecting women is something I learned and you don't even know to respect them. I should kill you here and now." Emrine said in a menacing tone, moving his blade further toward Tsunoda's wind pipe. "And you." Emrine said while pointing the knife on his left hand to Shido. "Your not even worth the effort." Emrine then turned around to the door and left.

Mikiya stood up and went to Emrine. "Em – Em, just take it easy. Wait until we get to the city okay?" Mikiya persuaded to Emrine who only shook his head. Rei then went outside followed by Takashi. "Em, let's go. I don't feel right in there too." Rei said while calling Emrine his nickname. "But you too, it's dangerous. 'They' might be around here." Takashi said while readying his bat. Before Rei could reply, Takashi suddenly took hold of her at the waist and rolled to the tunnel beside them, Emrine doing the same to Mikiya.

Just in time too, because a bus full of 'Them' suddenly hit a car in the middle of the road and topple over and cover the tunnel entrance. Saeko then exited the bus and called Takashi. Takashi stood up from the ground and looked out at the side of the tunnel. "Are you all alright Komuro-kun?" Saeko asked him. "Yes we are. But we need to rendezvous." Takashi replied already knowing where to go. "Where and when?" Saeko asked, backing away as flaming groups of 'Them' came out of the bus. "East Police Station, 7 PM. If we can't make, try again tomorrow, same time." Takashi replied and backed away as 'They' exited the bus through the windows.

Saeko then turned around and ran back to the mini-bus. "Shizuka-sensei, we can't go this way." Saeko told Shizuka and walked back to her seat. "Of course. I'll take a detour." Shizuka said and moved the bus back to the road they went through. Meanwhile, at Takashi's side, all four of them ran to the end of the tunnel when the bus gave out a whistling noise. As soon as they were out, the bus exploded and the ground shook from the force. "Well, looks like we have to go to the rendezvous point." Takashi said and walked forward.

* * *

HOTD-HOTD-HOTD-HOTD

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! Sorry if my English is bad or something which I doubt since I am the school's walking grammar correction software. Not much, just getting the story started and introducing the OCs. Review please!**

**~DarkEmress**


End file.
